Electrifying Flames
by volturi-princess09
Summary: Hello Pokemon world, my name is Jordan, I'm about to embark in one hell of a journey to compete in the pokemon league here in Kanto. I'm trainning hard to be the top electric type and fire type specialist. I have waited for this moment to come and I can't wait to see what pokemon I can catch here in Kanto and probably in other regions as well.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to write my first pokemon fanfiction. I just love pokemon, I do love all of them even though some are really not so good or could use some rethinking. But I will try to make my description of matches interesting. My character will be in a little older than Ash but they will start they're journey around the same time. I'll try to have it make sense. So yeah I hope you guys like it. I'll try mybest to have my character catch all the fire and electric types.**

**Chptr 1: The Beginning of a New Life**

My whole life I've been waiting for the day for when I would be able to get my first pokemon. Back when I was little, about 4 or 5 years old. I would spend weeks staying with my uncle's. Both of them taught me about pokemon types, status affecting moves, along with how to act, catch, care for and tend to a pokemon if it was injured. Even though I havn't seen all the pokemon around the world, I already favorite a specific type of pokemon. It was because of my uncle's that I fell inlove with both electric and fire types. You see both of my uncle's are gym leaders here in the Kanto region. My uncle's aren't blood related, but they are close like brothers. See my uncle Surge is the gym leader in Vermillion City and he specializes in electric type pokemon. Then there's my uncle Blaine he specializes in fire types and is the gym leader in the Cinnabar Island gym.

It's thanks to them and their pokemon that I've been more than ready to go on my own journey. I've studied on every pokemon so I don't have to depend on a pokedex so much. I've also gone online and watched many battles between trainers, frontier brains, the elite four and even the champion. I even got the chance to check out a few contest on tv. I'm not a huge girly girl, but I'm not a tomboy I completely forgot to introduce myself to all of you. Well, my name is Jordan, and I'm from Cinnabar Island ( my mom is Blaine's sister so yeah). I know, how is it that I spend time with my uncle Surge if I'm so far away, well you see when the Vermillion city gym isn't so busy my uncle Surge would catch a fairy over here to Cinnabar. But if he can't then me and my uncle Blaine or just myself would travel to Vermillion City and stay for a couple weeks.

Anyway back to introducing myself. I'm about 5'5, I have a piercing on my nose. My hair is a platinum blonde, my bangs go from my left side covering my forehead and also part of my right bangs are also a bright neon like red. Right now I am currently thirteen years old and about to begin my own pokemon journey. I know I could have started my journey back when I was ten but I wanted to wait a bit to assure that I truly was ready to start my journey. I spent the past three year gathering all that I would need. I've also worked at the pokemon center, helping out Nurse Joy. She gave a few helpfull tips in how to treat injured pokemon, incase I'm too far from a center and my pokemon need treatment. I was also able to learn how to cook thanks to my mom. But before you go getting the wrong idea. I do have two pokemon already. You see I didn't get my pokemon from Proffesor Oak. I got my first two pokemon from my uncle's. Both of my pokemon were hatched from eggs that my uncle's had.

So before you go off thinking, how can I think I'm ready to start my journey when I don't even have a pokemon. My uncle Surge gave me a Pichu, while my uncle Blaine gave me a Growlithe. For the past three years we have been training to perfect their moves, speed and stamina. It was actually during one of our trainning sessions that my Pichu evolved into a Pikachu. She also learned iron tail. I was so amazed to see my first pokemon evolve. I couldn't wait to see my Growlithe evolve, that is if he wants to. You see my Growlithe hasn't evolved yet, and whether he wants to or not is up to him. As long as he is happy, I wouldn't care. I owe my uncle's pokemon a huge thanks, after all they did help perfect Pikachu and Growlithe's moves. Now after waiting for so long I'll be starting my journey tomorrow.

**NEXT MORNING**

_"BEEP,BEEP,BEEP"_ came the sound of my alarm clock. Lucky I got up ten minutes before my alarm went off. I was already up and dressed, I wore a black tank top, with camouflage cargo pants. Along with my skull stud Hi-top sneakers that also had a gold zipper on the side. I had a camouflage bandana wrapped around my head as a headband (yes I took the style from my uncle Surge). I had bangle bracelets covering my right wrist, and a single chain bracelet on my left. I assured that my pokeballs were attached to my waist, before gathering the last of my clothes and into a black bag. I checked that the two front pockets were zipped up, and the top of my bag was closed tight. I took one last look at my room before walking out. I came down the stairs to see that my mom was standing there with a breakfast hot pocket. What surprised me was that both my uncle's were standing there as well.

"Uncle Surge when did you get here?" I asked as I reached the bottom of the stairs but before answering me, my uncle's gave each other a look before each giving me a smirk.

"Well seeing as today is the big day I had to come see you off. It's not everyday a moment like this happens." Uncle Surge replied back, although I had a feeling there was more to this little send off then what it seemed.

"He's right you know, not to mention we both wanted to let you know that just because your our niece doesn't mean we'll just give you a badge." Uncle Blaine cut in.

"Blaine! You do-""No he is right mom. I don't expect you guys to go easy on me, I want to earn the badge. I want to battle both of you and prove how far I've come since I started my journey." I cut my mom off.

Both my uncle's give me a look before nodding. Accepting that I don't want them to go easy on me. That went the time comes I want them to treat me as any other trainer. Just because we're related doesn't mean that I'll go easy on them either. I'm going to catch more pokemon and train them to perfection. At the moment my goal isn't to make it all the way to the Pokemon League, but to defeat my uncle's.

**(TIME SKIP)**

I made it to Pallet port, and only had to walk a short distance through Pallet Town; in order to get to Proffesor Oak's lab. As I looked I noticed stray pokemon walking around the homes, they must be pets. I kept on going past the homes to were Proffersor Oaks lab sat on top off a hill. I also noticed a three other kids carrying bags walking up to the lab."They must be new trainers, about to receive their starters." I thought. I followed them to the top, just before any of us could knock the door opened. And there stood Proffesor Oak he was an older man with a white lab coat, red shirt and khaki pants with brown loafers. He invited us in leading to the back of his lab were three pokeballs were layed upon a table.

"Welcome all of you, I congratulate you on finally starting your journey's and receiving your first pokemon. Now inside each of these pokeballs await the pokemon that you'll be starting your journey with. " Proffesor Oak introduced, he then moved on to taking the pokemon out of the balls, to have them stand on the table.

"The one on the left end is Bulbasaur he is a grass type, in the middle there is the fire type Charmander, and at the end here we have the water type Squirtle." Proffesor Oak then went explaining what starters were available. I had to admit I had my eye on Charmander, but I didn't come here to get a pokemon.

"Now please select the one you would like as a starter." the Proffesor went on urging the new trainers to pick out there first pokemon.

I couldn't help but notice that one of the trainers, that had brown spiky hair wearing a purple long sleeve shirt and a pendant around his neck. Had immediately gone for Squirtle, while the girl with light brown hair and white hat went for Bulbasaur. Charmander went to a boy with a white shirt and green pants.

"Excuse me young lady but didn't you want a pokemon?" the Proffesor then asked turning to me. I noticed the others looked towards me aswell giving me questioning looks. I moved from the wall I was leaning on and took a few steps toward the proffesor.

"Actually Proffesor Oak I only came for my pokedex. I'm Jordan I called two weeks ago." I informed him.

The proffesor then had a look of recognition on his face. He turned to another table on the opposite wall of were I was leaning. When he turned back around he gave me a red pokedex, along with five pokeballs. He then did the same to the others.

"Thank you for coming Jordan I must admit I didn't remember that you were coming today. I have heard of your progress from your Uncle's and I must say I'm quite impressed, with how much you and your pokemon have grown." he complemented.

" It's fine Proffesor, and thank you I will admit it was harder than I expected but I was able to get my pokemon in top shape." I responded back.

" Wait you already had your pokemon for a while and you still havn't started your journey. No way your that good of a trainer if you havn't even earned one badge yet." came the voice of the brown haired boy.

"Uh who are you?" I questioned.

" I'm Gary Oak, if your so good a trainer what do you say to a battle, I want to see how well I could do against someone who supposedly has expirience." He responded back, with a bit of a cocky smirk on his face.

" Alright nothing like a little warm up match before I head to the gym." I bit back with a smirk of my own.

The Proffesor lead us to his backyard were both me and Gary stood facing each other in a small clearing. Gary reached and threw his pokeball releasing his Squirtle. I knew I could easily take out his Squirtle with my Pikachu, but I knew Growlithe could handle a water type just fine. After all I did train my pokemon so they could be able to battle against pokemon with a type advantage.

I then reached to my side and retrieved Growlithe's pokeball. "Alright then Growlithe battle dance." I said as he popped out of his ball looking ready for a fight. I took my eyes off Growlithe to see Gary get an arrogant look.

" Your choosing to use a fire type against my water type. If you were an experienced trainer you would know that a fire type is weak against water. Oh well looks like an easy victory for me." Gary bragged.

"Just you wait pokemon types aren't what decide the outcome of a battle. I'll give you the first move." I spat back.

" Fine by me, Squirtle water gun attack." Gary commanded. His Squirtle puffed his chest before spewing out a water gun.

" Alright then Growlithe agility and right into take down." I responded. Growlithe didn't waste time either he took off toward Squirtle with amazing speed, before knocking Squirtle back with a take down. Squirtle got knocked on to his back and was struggling to get to his feet. "Looks like the easy win will be mine. " I mused.

" Now Growlithe let's end this flamethrower" I said.

Growlithe then opened his mouth unleashing a powerfull flame that instantly covered Squirtle leaving no time for him to escape. Once the flames stopped we all looked to see Squitle was charred and unable to battle. I recalled Growlithe to his ball after petting him for a job well done.

"Your Growlithe has some serious fire power. I guess I owe you and apoligy for earlier." Gary said as he walked up to me. I looked to him to see he no longer had a look of arrogance. I then extended my hand to shake his.

" You didn't do so bad for a first battle. I could tell that you and Squirtle will have a strong bond. You just need to work on powering up your attacks." I adviced him.

" Thanks, I could use an amazing rival like you." He complemented back.

I then shook my head. " not a rival Gary a friend more like." I corrected him

Gary then nodded and accepted we were now friends. I had made my first friend who was also my first apponent on my journey. I couldn't wait for our next encounter, I hope by then he'll have more pokemon and so will I. It wouold be great to see how far he and Squirtle will go.

" Well I'd best be off, pokemon aren't going to catch themselves." Gary said his good bye and went back in to the lab.

" Your Growlithe is in good condition, Jordan is it also true that you are also trainning a Pikachu?" Proffesor Oak questioned.

"Yes proffesor, my Pichu had evolved my second year trainning together." I explained. Waiting to see where he was going with this.

" Come in to my lab I'd like to show you something." He said as he walked toward the lab.

I quickly followed wanting to see what the Proffesor was going to show me. I wasn't in a hurry to head off on my journey. Besides if the Proffesor wants to show me something then it must be important. As we arrived back in the lab the Proffesor pushed a button on a machine and out popped a pokeball with a lightning bolt engraved on it. I turn to see the Proffesor reach toward the pokeballl. He then proceded to release the pokemon inside. What came out was a Pikachu only this one was a male. His tale was squared, I didn't understand why the Proffesor wanted to show me a Pikachu.

" Jordan this Pikachu I caught in the wild but it's not being as cooperative as I had hoped it would be. It seems stubborn and it shocks whoever goes near it. I was hoping you would be able to understand Pikachu better." the Proffesor informed me.

" Well it's not that hard to see why Pikachu would act this way Proffesor. Pikachu spent his whole life in the wild. Ofcourse the pet life won't appeal that much to him. As for the shocking everyone well that depends on whose handling Pikachu. This Pikachu must still hold a grudge on being caught." I answered.

I then proceded to reach out my hand and lightly rub my thumb against one of Pikachu's cheeks. The Proffesor stood by seeing how I interacted with Pikachu, while also analysing Pikachu's reaction to me.

" Hi Pikachu it's nice to meet you. There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure you and your new trainer will get along great. You'll grow strong and make new friends not to mention you'll get to travel and see all the world has to offer." I said to Pikachu in a soothing voice as I continued to rub his cheek.

At hearing my words he seemed to relax and let his guard down a bit. But he still kept a sharp eye out. I would think that whoever get's this Pikachu will have their hands full. I then stood and began to gather my bag to leave. But Pikachu immediately jumped into my arms rubbing its head into my chest. I admit I thought it was pretty cute.

" It seems Pikachu doesn't want you to go. I'm shocked to see him react this way, he hasn't been this friendly to anybody. He has only attacked and growled to be left alone." The Proffesor then spoke up behind me.

I turned to the Proffesor then looked down at Pikachu. I was honored to be the first to be friends with Pikachu but I already had a Pikachu of my own. But I was sure Pikachu will have a decent trainer. I then decided to make a promise to Pikachu.

"Don't worry Pikachu I'm sure you and I will meet again. You and I are now friends and when your trainer comes to get you I'm sure you'll be great friends too. You just have to open your heart and learn to trust. I promise you that we'll see each other again." I then held out my pinky and waited for Pikachu to wrap one of his tiny fingers around it. And he did, we looked at each other in the eye and nodded our heads.

I then hugged Pikachu one more time before Proffesor Oak called him back into his pokeball.


	2. Off to the Gym

**So I hope you guys are liking my story so far. I've been having this idea in my head for a while now. I think I'm going to write a story for each region, this might turn into a romance later on like in the hoenn or sinnoh region probably. If you guys want her to hook up with a gym leader later on then I will take it into consideration and try to make it happen. So I hope you guys review and enjoy. ;D**

**Chptr 2: Off To the Gym**

It has been exactly six days since I've said good-bye to Pikachu. I've passed through Viridian City and checked out the gym. It was really impressive I couldn't wait to challenge it and win an Earth Badge. But right now I'm camping out in the forest, training both my pokemon getting ready for our first real gym battle. I know that the Pewter City gym is a rock type. Which means that Pikachu has to get her iron tail ready. While also having both off them practice their speed prepared to dodge. I know that Growlithe's fire type attacks won't do so much damage. But I just hope he'll be able to tire Brock's pokemon out, yes I know who the gym leader is. You see unlike most trainer's who have no clue who the leader is. I actually take the time to find out who the gym leader is. That way I don't waste time trying to figure out who it is.

Since I've camped out here in the woods I havn't seen any fire or electric pokemon. So far I've only seen Rattata, Pidgey, a couple Pidgeotto, a flock of Spearow. Along with Caterpie and Weedle, yet nothing has crossed my path. I guess I'll just have to wait to travel to another place and find atleast a decent fire or electric pokemon to catch. Even though I'm bummed about not catching a new pokemon I was still eager for today I was finally going to challenge the gym.

Pewter City was pretty decent, the mountains appear to fit in well with the city. There weren't too many buildings that it seemed too crowded. Yet there was still a decent amount of log cabens that made it seem more like a village than a city. I immediately spotted the Pokemon Center and decided to let my pokemon rest up before heading on over to the gym. As I sat on a bench against the wall I looked towards the phones and debated on calling home. Should I or should I call after I won a badge. I was pretty sure my mom was worried that I havn't called yet, but I was sure my uncle Blaine has calmed her nerves. I heard the doors open and Nurse Joy walking towards me with my pokeballs. Looks like I'm headed to the gym first.

After thanking Nurse Joy I stepped out of the Pokemon Center and walked toward the gym. As I stood infront of the gym it appeared to be built out of solid rock. I was amazed the door wasn't rock as well. As I stepped in a noticed a guy who seemed a year or two older than me. He had brown spiked hair, his skin was tanned. He was wearing brown pants, with a brown belt, an orange shirt and a green best. I then noticed the guy I was staring at was Brock. I stepped up to him with a confident stride. Not once did I stutter in my walk.

" Hello your Brock the gym leader aren't you?" I inquired.

" Yes I am and I would think your another challenger. If so please come step on to the battle field." Brock responded. He then lead me to room where the battle field was. There seemed to be medium sized boulders and smaller rocks, to make it look like a path in the mountain.

" This will be a two on two pokemon battle. When both of either sides pokemon are unable to battle the match will be over. Now Onix let's go!" Brock explained the rules before summoning his pokemon. Onix came out on the battle field looking ready to put up a tough fight.

" That's fine by me. My name is Jordan by the way, alright then Pikachu battle dance." I introduced myself. Pikachu appeared on the battle field. She didn't seem the least bit intimedated by the rock snake pokemon.

" Your choosing to use an electric type against my rock type. You sure you don't want to use a different pokemon your Pikachu isn't a good match up." Brock adviced.

" It takes more to win a battle than choosing the right type. It takes wisdom." I sent back at him using my uncle Blaine's famous words.

"Alright then Pikachu let's start of with agility." I figured that if we start off with speed we could get the upper hand. After all that Onix didn't look all that fast.

" Onix let's stop them with rock smash" Brock then commanded. Onix then began to use its tail to hit against the battle field in a attemp to stop Pikachu's movement.

" Alright Pikachu jump on to Onix." I avoided onix's tail as it smacked against the ground. She the jumped on its tail and easily climbed her way to Onix's head.

" Quick Onix shake it off" Brock seemed a bit shaken with how well Pikachu was managing to avoid all of Onix's attacks.

" Pikachu let's end this with iron tail." I informed her.

Pikachu proceded to then jump off Onix's head and into the air. Her tail began to glow and she used it as a knife to cut throught the air and made an acurate hit on Onix's head and soon Onix fell and was unable to battle.

" What no way your Pikachu could be that strong." Brock breathed in astonishment.

I looked down at Pikachu and figured she could go one more round. After all if she managed to hold her own against Onix, then she can handle Brock's next pokemon. I then looked back up prepared to face Brock'e last pokemon.

" Help me out Geodude." Brock yelled. I knew that physical attacks like tackle and quick attack wouldn't cause Geodude much damage. I also couldn't use any electric type attacks. The only thing I could do is use iron tail.

"Geodude tackle attack" Brock yelled.

" Get ready to use iron tail Pikachu." I whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

While still keeping a sharp eye on Geodude's movement and nodding to comfirm she understood. Geodude was less than a foot away. I wanted Pikachu to dodge at the very last second. I awaited till it looked that Geodude was less than a couple inches away. Pikachu hid her tail from view and it glowed awaiting to strike.

" Now Pikachu!" I commanded. Pikachu then turn on her front paws, before turning her body in a 360 to dodge and brought down her tail on Geodude's head. She then jumped back to get ready to launch another attack. Geodude got back up after rolling back from the impact.

" Hang in there Geodude and use tackle attack once more." Brock pleaded.

" Pikachu let's use double team." I said. Pikachu then enclosed Geodude in circle made out of her clones. Geodude kept on looking out trying to spot the real Pikachu, while awaiting for Brock's next command.

" Geodude blow them all away with sandstorm." Brock yelled. Geodude then crossed his arms and floated up higher. As a strong sandstorm blew across the field.

I had to squint my eyes to be able to keep a close eye on the battle. But it was proving to be a difficult task, the wind grew harsher. " Pikachu blow the sandstorm away with discharge." I yelled over the wind.

The sandstorm was then immediately stopped as the discharge took over the whole field. I took the time to check out where Geodude was, and he was standing a short distance away from Pikachu.

" Agility and right into iron tail." I told Pikachu once she stopped using discharge. She then ran towards Geodude doing a flip in the air and into an iron tail . Geodude fell back and was unable to battle. I breathed a sigh of relief and return Pikachu into her ball. I met Brock half way on the battle field.

"Congrats I would have never thought to use an electric type like that. It's obvious that you know how to handle your pokemon, when you're at a disadvantage." Brock complimented me.

" Thanks, I have to say your Geodude has an awesome sandstorm. It was hard to see anything passed it." I complimented back.

" Thank you here as proof that you beat the Pewter gym, here is the Boulder badge." He proclaimed as he gave a badge that was grey and shaped as an octagon.

" Thanks again Brock." I thanked him as I took the badge from him. I said my good-bye and headed to the Pokemon Center to heal Pikachu.

" Hello how may I help you?" greeted Nurse Joy.

" Hi Nurse Joy could you look at over my pokemon please?" I requested.

" I'd be happy to, did you just come from the gym or were you trainning?" she asked.

" We'll I just came from the gym and won." I told her.

" Congrats have you already registered for the pokemon league.?" Nurse Joy questioned.

" No I havn't I guess I was too focused on actually earning my badges." I giggled lightly.

" I could register you now If you would like." she informed me.

" Yes please, Nurse joy where can register to enter contests?" I inquired.

" If you want I can set you up for a contest pass, and a ribbon case." she informed me.

" Yeah that would be great!" I said excited.

" Very well first let me take a look at your pokemon and I'll get you all set up." she said as she walked away.

I walked away from the front desk, heading to sit on a bench. When I remembered that I still havn't called my mom. I should probably also call Proffesor Oak and ask about Pikachu I thought. I sure hope he got a good trainer. He deserved somebody kind hearted and strong willed. I walked toward the phone and decided to call my mom first. I just hope she doesn't keep me long on the phone with wanting to know every single detail of my journey so far.

I awaited as the call went through, till I saw my mom's face pop out. Man she had so much worry on her face I was amazed she wasn't in tears still. I waited to see if she would start yelling but luckily she didn't.

" Hi mom how are you, how's uncle Blaine doing?" I asked.

" Oh honey I'm so glad you finally called, I was worried something had happened to you. But your uncle kept on telling me that you were probably camping in the woods or not near a phone to call. He is doing alright he's not here at the moment but I'll tell him you called and asked for him. So tell me have won a badge yet or did you not challenge a gym yet?" She asked.

" Actually mom I just got done challenging the Pewter City gym and won check it out." I told her as I showed her my badge." Right now I'm waiting for Nurse Joy to finish healing my pokemon so she can register me for the Pokemon League, and to give me a contest pass."

" Honey that's great, but I thought you were only entering the Pokemon League?" she questioned.

" I'm going to do both you see this year the Kanto Grand Festival is going to be after the Pokemon League. I decided that if I entered contest then I could train my pokemon in a whole new way. So when I compete in the Pokemon League they wouldn't expect it." I explained.

" I see, have you caught any new pokemon yet?" she then asked.

" Sadly no, I havn't run into any fire or electric pokemon. I still only have Growlithe and Pikachu." I sighed.

" Well chin up, I'm sure you'll catch something." She said trying to cheer me up.

" I guess your right thanks mom, I when I get to Cerulean City. I need to call Proffesor Oak." I informed her.

" What for?" asked my mom.

" Well you see after I got my pokedex the Proffesor introduced me to a Pikachu and we became friends. I promised him that we would see each other, after his trainer picked him up." I explained to her.

" Alright I understand, I'll be waiting here for you to call then." she said before we hung up. I then dialed the Proffesor's number and waited for him to pick up. It didn't take long for the Proffesor's face to pop up on the screen.

" Well hello there Jordan, what can I do for you today?" greeted Proffesor Oak.

" Hello Proffesor I just called to ask about Pikachu. Did a trainer take him, or is he still in the lab with you?" I asked biting my lower lip.

" I see , well Pikachu did get taken by a new trainer. His name was Ash and he was a begining trainer who is also one of Gary's childhood rivals. Ash came by a short while after you left. You don't have to worry Jordan I would think that Ash would treat Pikachu just fine." the Proffesor informed me.

" Thanks so much Proffesor I 've been wondering about Pikachu for a while now. I'm glad that he is with someone who can look after him, I can't wait to see him again and to meat Ash." I said. After answering a few questions from the Proffesor I then said good-bye to him and hung up. Right when I stood up Nurse joy came back with my pokeballs.

" All done your pokemon are all fine. Now let's get you registered." She said walking behind her desk as I followed her back to the front desk.

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE**

**PIKACHU POV**

For the last couple of days I have been traveling with my new trainer Ash, and this girl called Misty. So far we have been attacked by Spearow and I nearly got kidnapped by these thieves known as Team Rocket. Luckily with the help from other Pikachu that were in the Pokemon Center, helped me in defeating them. I started to trust Ash more and we started to become friends.

But one thing I know for sure is that I won't forget Jordan. I've been hoping to run into her after leaving the lab. Which is why I stayed out of my pokeball I didn't want to miss the chance of seeing her. That and she was right I did still kinda hold a grudge against the Proffesor for catching me.

Yet I havn't caught sight of her I was hoping that now that we were leaving the Pokemon Center that I'd be able to see her. No luck so far though. I guess she's more ahead than us. I just have to be patient I know I'll see her again, I just know it.

" Hey Pikachu you okay there you seem to be kinda tense." Ash asked.

I looked at him and waved him off with a light laugh. So he wouldn't worry, he'll find out about Jordan soon enough. Once I see her again that is I thought with a little longing .


	3. First Catch and on

**So I know they don't introduce contest till the Hoenn region but Idecided to put a twist on it. That way Jordan would seem pretty awesome I'm still trying to decide if she should actually make it to the Grand Festival. **

**Chptr 3: First Catch and Mt. Moon**

Once I was registered and got my other things set up I decided to stay the night in the Pokemon Center and then leave in the morning to set off for Cerulean City. I had been able to wake up early and shower before having breakfast. I assured I had enough food and medicine to last till I got to Cerulean City. As I left Pewter City I couldn't help but think that I was so close to Vermilion City. Yet I still havn't caught any knew pokemon. I know that my uncle Surge just uses Raichu in a battle. But still I could use more pokemon incase he decides to have a two on two, or a three on three battle. But first things first I had to find a decent pokemon to catch.

I kept on walking, while also keeping a sharp eye out for anything. So far all I could see were bug types, I took one last look before deciding to just walk on. I was hoping to make it to Mt. Moon before noon. That way I could have lunch before going on through to the other side.I managed to see the entrance to the cave. Now that I was at the bottom of the mountain, I decided to find a clearing to start making lunch. I walked a short distance to the left of the cave and managed to find a small clearing with a river. I released both Pikachu and Growlithe to get some fresh air. Both of them went on to the blanket I layed out and layed on top of it. While I took out their bowls, their special pokemon food I made for them, back at the Pokemon Center. Along with the rice balls and slices of vegetables I had in topperware containers.

I sat along with my pokemon eating our food and enjoying the peace and quiet. Well it was peacefull until a Charmander ran out of a bush. But it wasn't alone either, the Charmander was being chased by a trainer who had a Raticate by his side. I immediately stood up to defend Charmander.

" Hey what's your problem, can't you see Charmander doesn't want to be with you." I yelled toward the kid.

" Are you joking it's a shiny Charmander, there's no way I'm going to let it get away from me. I'm going to catch it and I'm not letting anybody stop me." The kid responded back in a arrogant way.

It was then I let his words sink in, a 'shiny Charmander'. I then looked at Charmander to see that it wasn't a normal orange color. It was yellow with blue eyes. I couldn't believe it, I had heard about pokemon sometimes being seen in different colors. I was then snapped out of my thoughts by the kid ordering his Raticate to use tackle attack on Charmander. I looked toward Charmander to see it jump out of the way just in time. But it seemed so tired, it looked tired like and unable to keep on battling against Raticate.

"Alright then Raticate let's use bite." the kid yelled.

"Growlithe stop them in their tracks with take down." I commanded.

Growlithe then took of running, and ramming his body against Raticate. Stopping it from reaching Charmander. I looked toward Charmander to see if it was alright, and it was. Charmander then ran to stand beside me, hoping that I would protect it from the trainer that has been following it.

" Hey what you do that for. I was so close to catching it." the kid complained.

" Look I don't know who you think you are, but this Charmander obviously doesn't want to go with you. So why don't you just leave him alone." I snapped at him.

" The names Dan and like I said there's no way I'm letting an oppertunity like this pass me by so step aside. " Dan spat at me.

" How about we have a battle then If I win then you leave Charmander alone, and if you win then I wil back off." I offered. I then felt Charmander lay a paw on my leg, bringing my attention to him. He was looking up at me with worried eyes and a soft 'Char'.

I bent down and patted Charmander on the head. " Don't worry Charmander I wont lose. There's no way I'm going to let you down." I reassured him. Charmander looked into my eyes, until he finally just nodded and turn to face the uncoming battle.

" Fine by me, I'll show you what happens when you mess with me." Dan agreed.

" Ok then, Growlithe let's go." I said. Growlithe then took his position ready to launch an attack.

" Your pathetic little Growlithe won't last long against my Raticate. Now use swift attack Raticate." Dan commanded. Raticate opened its mouth unleashing multiple glowing stars, that were headed straight for Growlithe.

" Growlithe counter with fire spin." I countered. Growlithe opened his mouth to unleash a flame that was in a spiral.

The two attacks then exploded on contact, creating a cloud of smoke. Growlithe then took this as an oppertunity to use dig. I had made sure to go over this with Growlithe, that way we could do a surprise attack on our apponents. When the smoke cleared I could see Dan and his Raticate look around trying to spot Growlithe.

" Raticate get ready that Growlithe can pop out anywhere." Dan said as he looked around for Growlithe.

" Now Growlithe flame wheel." I said. It was then Growlithe came from beneath the earth. With his whole body engulfed in flames taking the shape of a tire. He headed straight for Raticate.

" Raticate water gun now." Dan screamed. Raticate immediately unleashed a water gun at Growlithe.

" Don't stop keep going and use flamethrower." I said. Growlithe kept using flame wheel. But he then unleashed a flamethrower that surrounded the flame wheel as well. The water gun hit the flamethrower creating anther cloud of smoke.

" Did we stop it?" questioned Dan. It was the Growlithe came roaring out of the smoke, hitting Raticate head on with the flame wheel. Growlithe the jumped back to stand infront of me, ready to continue the battle. Fortunately there was no need for Raticate was laying motionless on the ground.

" No way, fine whatever that Charmander isn't that strong anyway." Dan said as he recalled his Raticate.

" That's not true Charmander is strong. Just because you lost doesn't mean you should insult him." I yelled. Man wants with this guy, just because he lost doesn't give him the right to mistreat a pokemon.

" Whatever I bet those pokemon aren't even yours. Tell you what I'd be happy to take them off your hands." he said with a smug grin.

" Yeah right, as if I'd just give you my pokemon. You're gonna have to go through me first." I growled out. Pikachu and Growlithe stood by my side, glaring at Dan.

" Come on out Pidgeotto." Dan exclaimed as Pidgeotto appeared. Pidgeotto gave a short grunt before lifting up in the air.

"Alright then Pi- Charmander, what are you doing?" I asked. Charmander had jumped infront of us. Turning to stare at me, I looked into his eyes and saw determination and anger in his eyes. That's when I realized Charmander wanted to battle. I nodded to Charmander and faced Dan.

" You're seriously going to batle my Pidgeotto with that weak little Charmander. Fine by me, this will be an easy win." Dan said with a cocky smirk.

" Charmander isn't weak, and we'll prove it to you. Alright then Charmander flamethrower." I yelled. Charmander unleashed a a flamethrower directly toward Pidgeotto. Unfortunatle Pidgeotto flew away avoiding the flames.

" Is that you got,Pidgeotto use peck attack." Dan yelled. His Pidgeotto flew in a circle before flying towards Charmander with unbelievable speed. Hitting Charmander with peck.

" No Charmander are you ok? Can you keep on going?" I asked. Charmander was pushed on to its back from the power of Pidgeotto's peck. He was struggleling to get to his feet." Come on Charmander I know you can do it, you're strong. You can do it!" I incouraged.

" This is a joke this match is all mine. Pidgeotto let's use wing attack." Dan scoffed.

" That's what you think, come on Charmander I know you can get back up and win this." I incouraged. It was then that Charmander gave a short 'mander' and began to glow. I gasped as I realized Charmander was evolving. He grew in height is tail got longer. He grew claws and a horn had formed on his head.

Once he stopped glowing and stood up Charmeleon gave out a loud roar. Before he took of toward Pidgeotto with his claws glowing an aqua blue color. I realized that Charmeleon had just learned dragon claw. Pidgeotto was flung into a tree knocking it out. Charmeleon then turned to look at me giving me a thumbs up. I couldn't help but grin back at Charmeleon. Even though he had evolved he still was a golden color, with blue eyes. But I think it just made Charmeleon look even more awesome. He sure was one amazing fire type.

" No way I'm going to let you get away with this." declared Dan. He had recalled his Pidgeotto and brought out another pokeball. Man when was he going to give up.

I didn't have enough time to yell at him. For Charmeleon unleashed a harsh flamethrower. When the flames had ceased, Dan's clothes were brown and so was his face. He then ran away in embarrassement. I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face. I looked back at Charmeleon and saw him smirk as well. Guess evolving brought on a whole knew wave of confidence.

" That's great you evolved Charmeleon, now nobody can hurt you. You'll be able to drive away trainer's who try to catch you." I congratulated. I then proceeded to start to pack away everything to move on. But just as I reached for my pokeballs to return Pikachu and Growlithe. I felt Charmeleon hug me around the waste, I looked down at him and noticed he had a pleading look in his eyes.

" Charmeleon do, do you want to come with me?" I asked as I knelt down to be eye level with him.

"Char, Charmeleon." He said while nodding his head. I smiled at him and hugged him, before getting a luxury ball out of my bag and pressing it against him. Charmeleon was engulfed in a red light and was sucked into the pokeball. It shook in my hand three times before stopping.

" Yes, I have a Charmeleon!" I yelled with happinest. Growlithe and Pikachu cheered beside me, happy that we now had a new family member.

I hadrelesed Charmeleon and officially welcomed it to the team. We had a quick lunch, before leaving the clearing. Once on the road I walked back to where the opening to the cave was. As I walked into the cave I noticed a couple Zubat flying around. There was also some Geodude and sandshrew walking around in the cave. I figured this was their home, It was interesting to see them go about their normal lives.

I managed to walk the way through the cave, without disturbing the pokemon. I did manage to find a couple nuggets that I could sell at Poke Marts for some extra cash. When I had reached the end of the cave, had to shield my eyes, as I walked out. Once my eyes adjusted to the sun light. I saw a Clefairy skipping down the path and jump into the bushes. I had heard that Clefairy lived on this mountain protecting the moon stone. I thought about following to check out the moon stone. But decided against it.

The sun was starting to set, and I could see Cerulean City. So I decided to just keep on walking. If I ran then I would make it to the Pokemon Center just in time for dinner. Besides I could get up early and train in the morning before challenging the gym. I just hope I could get Charmeleon ready to fight against water types. If not then I would have to relay on Pikachu's electric attacks, and Growlithe's speed.

I then snapped out of my thoughts and raced toward the city. Heading straight for the Pokemon Center ready for a good rest. I had excitement course through my body at the idea of my next gym battle.

**PIKACHU POV**

We have finally made it to Pewter City. I will admit that for the past couple of days of tried to stay calm. But deep down I'm on edge I still havn't seen Jordan and I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever see her. I knew that I shouldn't loose hope, we had promised each other. I just had to hope that we'll bump into her later on. As we walked in Pewter City, I took in our surroundings.

As we walkked toward the gym i couldn't help but question if I was strong enough. Ash hasn't trained me. He has only done battles with trainers, and been lucky in winning. But are we strong enough to take on to take on the gym. one things for sure, if I were to lose. Then I'll just train hard like Jordan said. I'll get strong for Jordan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chptr 4: Cerulean gym and catching up with a friend**

I woke up earlier than usual, for today I would train Charmeleon the same way I did for Growlithe. I want to have my pokemon to be able to battle against others that have a type advantage. For the moment Charmeleon's fire type moves won't be as strong against a water type. But hopefully with a little training we can boost his power up.

As I walked toward the back of the Pokemon Center toward the training grounds, I managed to spot a garden hose. If I could use the hose to get Charmeleon used to water then maybe I wouldnd't have to wory about Charmeleon getting hurt by water type attacks. I grabbed the hose and dragged it the edge of the field. I looked around to make sure I was the only one around, then called out Charmeleon. This is how I usually domy training. I call out one pokemon and help them with whatever are they need help with. Then when I see that they're ready I have them battle against each other, helping to increase their speed and level up their moves.

"Charmeleon come on out!" I then popped out of it's pokeball standing infront off me. He looked at the hose then at me in question.

" Well, Charmeleon what do you say we do a little training. You see the Cerulean gym is a water type gym, and I thought I would use. I know your a fire type and weak against water. So I figured as part as our training we can use this hose to get you used to water." I explained to him.

Charmeleon took a look at the hose one more time, before nodding at me. I smiled and bent down to hug him. " I know it wont be easy but if you get used to water, then getting hit with water gun, or even hydro pump won't affect you so much." I whispered to him.

Charmeleon looked me in the eye and then stepped back. I took the hose and turned it on, I made sure it wasn't at full force. I didmake sure the water was as cold as it cold go. I then turned the hose toward Charmeleon and let him step in the water at his own pace. The beginning of our trainning started off this way. Charmeleon would spend a couple moments under the water as I increased the pressure. I checked his tail and noticed that the water was going through his tail flame. Yet it didn't go out, I kept watched till the hose was at the top speed it could go. I waited till ten minutes then shut it up.

" Charmeleon are you ok, your tail it didn't go out. Did increase the heat in your tail flame the whole time?" I asked him.

Charmeleon looked at me and grinned nodding his head. I smiled at him and let him know we where now going to work on powering his attacks. We both moved on each side of the field. I had Charmeleon use both flamethrower and fire spin, to push the water back. It took a while but he managed to increase the heat in his attacks so the water turned to steam. Along with the pushing the water all the way till the flames reached the nozzle on the hose.

i then brought out Pikachu and Growlithe, I had them work on dodging each others attacks. While also countering or blocking. It wasn't till noon did I have my pokemon stop. I returned them to their pokeballs and walked inside the Pokemon Center to have Nurse Joy heal them. Afterwards we had lunch before heading over the gym.

I stood infront of the gym, It looked more like an aquarium. There were pictures of water pokemon everywhere you looked. As I walked into the lobby I saw fish tanks displaying all kinds of water pokemon. There were Goldeen, Seaking, Staryu, Starmie, a couple of Shellder and a Seel swimming around the tank. I walked down a hallway leading to a room with a giant pool. I still havn't run into anyone, this placed seemed deserted.

I took one more look before turning to leave the gym, to come back later. But before I could reach the door, three girls walked in. One of them having long blonde hair witha pink flower in it, wearing a blue shirt with a pink jacket over it. The second girl had a blue hair wearing a red shirt with a cream cardigan, and the last girl had pink hair split into two parts wearing a yellow shirt. I instantly realised they were the sensational sisters that were incharge of the gym.

"Excuse me are you the ones incharge of the gym?" i inquired.

"Yes I'm Daisy and these are my sisters, Violet and Lily. Are you like another challenger?" Daisy asked.

" Yes I'm Jordan, I would like to challenge you to a battle please." I comfirmed.

" Well there won't be any need for a battle here just take the badge." Lily stated handing me a badge.

" What do you mean, I came to earn the Cascade badge not just have it given to me, what kind of gym is this." I said.

" Well you see we don't battle we're too busy, doing performances, and like coming up with new routines." Violet replied.

" But it's your job to battle every challenger that comes by, to ensure that the bond they have with their pokemon, is strong enough to win that badge. If your just giving them away then it only cheapens the badges value. Not only that but it will give this place a bad reputation, meaning notmany people will want to come here." I snapped at them.

" You mean that's why we havn't been getting a bigger audience?" questioned Lily.

" Well yeah nobody wants to just go to a gym were they just give out badges, The only trainers that would except a badge without actually battling for it,are trainers who are choosing to take the easy way out." I continued.

" Well then how about I battle with you it will be a one on one battle." Daisy offered.

" Sure that would be great, so where do we battle, I havn't seen a battle field." I inquired.

" We battle here, the pool is our battle field. You see we challengers are tested on how well they can manage battling with pokemon who have a advantage in the water." Daisy went on as we walked to the pool.

I went and stood on one side, while Daisy went and stood across from me on the other side. I noticed that there were platforms floating on topof the water. I guess I'll have to keep a sharp eye on how Daisy's pokemon moves. Violet was going to be the ref, while Lily was going to watch from the side line.

" Alright get ready here comes Starmie!" Daisy yelled. She threw her pokeball and out came a purlple star shaped pokemon with a reddish jewel in the middle.

" Charmeleon battle dance." I said. Charmeleon appeared on to the platform infront of me. I noticed that he looked nervouse by all the water. He turned to look at me and I gave him a confident look, leting him knoe that I believed in him. Charmeleon grinned and nodded at me before turning back to face Starmie.

" Your like seriously gonna use a fire type against a water type." Daisy said with shock.

" I don't believe in type advantages. I like to challenge my pokemon so we can work harder." I said with confidence." Besides it takes more that choosing the right type to win a battle, it also takes wisdom."

" Very well then, battle begin." Violet announced.

" Charmeleon let's start of with flamethrower." I commanded. I figured that if i started with flamethrower then Daisy might counter with water gun.

" Starmie let's use water gun" Daisy commanded. Guess I was right, Starmie squirted out small water gun form the top of one of its points.

The two attacks collided and because of the intense heat of the flames, coming into contact with the cool water created a thick steam. I could barely see Starmie, but just because we couldn't see Starmie didn't mean we couldn't hear it. I was able to hear a splash, this could mean that Starmie is now in the water.

" Charmeleon jump up and hide in the steam." I whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

" Starmie, use tackle attack." I heard Daisy yell. The steam soon disappeared with the way Starmie was moving creating a type of breeze that blew it all away clearing the pool.

" Where did Charmeleon go?" Daisy asked.

" Charmeleon dragon claw lets go!" I yelled. It was then Daisy noticed Charmeleon was above the pool the whole time. Before Starmie could dodge, Charmeleon launched himself attacking Satrmie with his claws.

Starmie was then pushed back and landed hard on one of the platforms that were floating. Charmeleon landed on a platform infron of me ready for my next command. I waited to see what Starmie was going to do now that it got back up.

" Like come on Starmie get up, and use water gun." Daisy encouraged.

" Dodge Charmeleon and use slash." I told him. Charmeleon then took off jumping form one platform to the next. Avoiding the water gun as he went, he then pulled his arm back before moving it forward to swipe at Starmie. The slash attack stopped Starmie using water gun and before Charmeleon moved away he used slash once more then used his tail to hit Starmie across its body. Sending it flying into the wall form the force of the attacks.

Starmie got back up but soon slumped down on to the floor were its jewel soon began to blink a light. Signifying that it couldn't battle anymore, Daisy recalled it to its ball for a rest.I looked at Charmeleon who was standing at my side. I crouched down and hugged him for a job well done on his first gym battle.

" Congrats Jordan you managed to defeat me even at a disadvantage. I guess you were right it takes wisdom to win a battle. Here you go as proof of winning here at the Cerulean gym I present you the Cascade badge." Daisy declared as she handed me a badge that was a blue and in the shape of a water drop.

" Thank you Daisy, I know I still have alot of work ahead off me to prepare for the pokemon league. But I think If I work harder with my pokemon then nothing will stop us." I said as I thanked her. I placed the badge in my black case, then returned Charmeleon back to his pokeball.

I said my good-byes and left for the Pokemon Center. I handed Nurse Joy my pokeballs and went to dropp of my bag in the room I was staying in. I then headed to the cafeteria to get some dinner. I grabbed a cheese burger and fries, and sat at an empty table next to a window. I let my thoughts wonder to my upcoming battle with my uncle Surge. I'm gonna have to train my pokemon even harder till we get there. I know his Raichu is pure power and wasn't able to learn the speed attacks that it could have only learned in the Pikachustage. That means we have a slight advantage. I was then broken out of my thoughts by someone snapping their fingers in my face.

" About time I was calling you for the past two minutes." said a cocky voice. I looked up to see Gary sitting across from me with his cocky little grin.

" Sorry about that Gary, I guess I was thinking to hard." I apologized with a grin of my own.

" I noticed, what are you thinking about so ahrd?" Gary asked.

" Well I was just thinking about my upcoming battle at the Vermilion City gym." I told him.

" Why, you still got time. Its not like your facing off a champion or anything." Gary pointed out.

" That's true but the gym leader of the Vermilion City gym is my uncle." I pointed out to him.

" No way your uncle is a gym leader!" he exclaimed.

" Yeah. He gave me my first electric type pokemon. While my uncle Blaine gave my first fire type." I explained.

" Its that Growlithe I battled against right." Gary inquired.

" Yeah they gave me my pokemon when they hatched form eggs that they found. I was so happy when they went to all that trouble to surprise me." I reminised.

" Wow that's awesome, so what electric type pokemon did you get?" Gary asked with a tilt of the head.

" I got a Pichu, who is now a Pikachu." I told him.

" Must be pretty strong, are you going to evolve it into a Raichu?" he then asked.

" Well I didn't put much thought into it. At first I only focused on become trainning Pichu and teaching her how to use her electric type moves without using up all her electricity. But when she evolved into Pikachu that's when I started thinking about it. I decided to ask her whether she wanted to evolve into a Raichu or stay the way she is now." I explained to him.

" Does Pikachu want to evolve?" Gary rushed out wanting to know the answer.

" She does, but she wants to wait a while before evolving." I said with a smile. I wasn't in any rush to evolve Pikachu. Unlike my uncle I'm fine with how she is, not to mention I need to find a thunderstone. But I think I'll be able to find one in stone town, by evolution mountain.

" Excuse me but your pokemon are all healed, they are in perfect health." Nurse Joy said. she handed me my pokeballs before leaving the cafeteria.

" Well now that you're pokemon are back, what do you say to a battle I'd like to see how strong you've become since our last battle." Gary challenged with his grin still in place.

" Alright I accept but I wont go easy on you." I grinned headed outside and each stood at one end of the battlefield. I awaited for Gary to say the rules to what kind of battle he wanted.

"This will be a one on one,with no time limit. Now Doduo I choose you." Gary yelled.

" Pikachu battle dance!" I exclaimed. Pikachu popped out of her ball with sparks coming of her cheeks.

" Doduo peck attack." Gary commanded. The Doduo took off running toward Pikachu lowering its heads.

" Pikachu double team, and into thunderbolt." I said. Pikachu created copies of itself and created a circle around Doduo. It then let loose a thunderbolt that hit Doduo hard.

" Doduo use swift to knock away the doucble team." Gary instructed, It was then Doduo opened its mouth releasing the attack from its two mouths. The stars made contact with Pikachu's clones and made them disappear.

All of Pikachu's clones disappeared but Pikachu wasn't standing on the field. Doduo and Gary looked around trying to spot Pikachu. I was the only one that knew Pikachu was above Doduo waiting for my next command.

" Pikachu iron tail." I said. Pikachu then landed a powerful hit on one of Doduo's two heads. The power of her attack caused Doduo to get thrown back into a tree.

" Pikachu has some amazing power, I can't wait to see how much stronger she'll get when she evolves into a Raichu." Gary complemented me as recalled his Doduo.

" Thanks Gary, Pikachu and I sure have trained to perfect our moves. I know that our journey will take us far, and soon I'll be the number one fire and electric pokemon master." I said as I thanked him.

" One things for sure I can't wait to have another battle with you. I'll see ya around Jordan." Gary and I hugged before he left. Guess our friendship is getting stronger.

I walked back into the Pokemon Center and decided to stay in for the night and leave early in the morning.

**PIKACHU POV**

Ash has managed to catch more pokemon, and Brock form the Pewter city gym is now traveling with us. I will admit his food is all kinds of yummy. Not to mention he has kept us from getting so lost. Ash and I have become closer and I can feel myself getting stronger everyday.

We are now on our way to Cerulean City. I still havn't managed to see jordan. But I'm not loosing hope. I know she's also competing and earning badges, so we are bound to run into each other. I just hope those Team Rocket thieves, havn't messed with her. They have been following us non-stop trying to steal me from Aash. Not to mention the other pokemon as well.

They are really starting to annoy me. One things for sure though, love seeing them blast off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chptr 5: a Poke- reunion, and family battle**

**JORDAN POV**

As I walked closer and closer to Vermilion city, I looked back on what transpired during the two weeks that I've traveled to get here. I've gone through route 10, in which there's plenty of trainers to battle with. So lucky me I was able to power up my pokemon not only that. But after checking out the Pokemon Tech academy for trainers. I had caught a Meowth, I know that it's a normal type but for some reason it felt right to catch it. I've introduced Meowth to my way of training and he was able to catch up with my other Pokemon.

I've thought about what I'm going to do with Meowth and decided that along with catching fire and electric types. I could also train normal types not only would I have a wider variety of Pokemon with a variety of moves. I know that both my uncles have other types of Pokemon. My uncle Blaine has a rhydon and my uncle Surge has a Sandslash. _**(I'm just adding this in so yeah...lol)**_. So i figure I could train normal types and I'll start with Meowth and catch more as I continue my journey.

I snap out of my thoughts as I reach the top of a hill that over looks the city. I felt as a grin spread across my face at finally reaching my destination. I ran the rest of the way, stopping by to say hi to some of the locals that new me. I made a quick dash to the Pokemon Center to drop of my Pokemon before going to the gym.

" Nurse Joy can you please check out my Pokemon I want to be good to go for our gym battle." I said.

" Ofcourse Jordan, I know you been waiting for this moment to come, I wish you the best of luck." Nurse Joy said as she took my pokeballs.

I went to take a seat to think about my startegy for my upcoming battle. I could use Growlithe, Pikachu, Charmeleon, or Meowth. I could use Pikachu seeing as it has the speed to avoid Raichu, but the only attacks we would be abel to use would be double team, quick attack,and iron tail. Meowth hasn't had enough training to be able to last long in a battle, an-

" Pika, Pikachu Pi!" I heard as a ball of fur landed on my lap.

I looked down to see Pikachu in my lap looking at me with a smile on his face. I grinned at him and hugged him scratching at his ears while he nuzzled the side of my jaw.

" Pikachu its so good to see you. I thought it was going to take a while before we could meet again. " I said still hugging him.

" Excuse me but how do you know Pikachu?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up to see a kid with black hair, a white and red cap, wearing black shirt with a blue short sleeve top over it, and jeans. Standing next to him was some girl with orange hair, a yellow crop top tee jean shorts with suspenders and red sneakers with a yellow streak. I noticed that Brock was with them.

" Hey Brock what are doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the Pewter Gym?" I asked him as I stod up. Pikachu jumped from my arms on to my shoulders.

" Nice to see you again, and I left the gym to my family so I can travel with these two. I'm working towards being a Pokemon Breeder." Brock said as we shook hands .

" Sorry, I havn't introduced myself I'm Jordan." I said as I turned towards the other two who had questioning looks on their face.

" Hi I'm Misty." said the girl.

" And I'm Ash. So Jordan how do you know Pikachu?" Ash asked me.

" Well before I started my journey I went to Pallet twon to get my Pokedex from Proffesor Oak. After arriving at the lab I battled a new trainer named Gary and we became friends. When the battle was over and Gary left, Proffesor Oak lead back into the lab. It was there that I met Pikachu. Proffesor Oak thought it would be good for me to have a little chat with Pikachu before giving him to a new trainer. When the Proffesor had caught Pikachu, he didn't want to cooperate with anyone. The Proffesor told me how he would shock and not let anyone near him. So he thought it would be best if I stepped in and see if I could do anything." I explained to them. Once we all took a seat in the lobby. " By the end Pikachu and I became friends and we made a promise to see each other again."

" But why did the Proffesor ask you, instaed of just trying to figure it tou himself?" Asked Misty.

" That's easy its because I have a Pikachu of my own. You see my goal is to be a fire and electric Pokemon master." I told them.

" Wow that's so cool your Pokemon must be really strong." Misty commented.

" They are, her Pikachu beat both my Onix and Geodude." Brock added in to the conversation.

" No way, it took me two tries to win a badge. How manybadges do you have Jordan?" Ash asked.

" I have two, I'm going to go to the gym after Nurse Joy looks at my pokemon." I told them while showing them my two badges.

" Hey you have a Cascade badge, you must beat my sisters at the Cerulean gym." Misty said.

" Their your sisters, but you guys look nothing alike." I commented.

" Yeah, I bet it was a tough battle you had with them." Misty said to change the topic.

" Not really I managed to beat Daisy using one of my fire Pokemon." I casually said with a shrug.

" What you beat a water type with a fire type. But a water type should have been able to beat a fire type no problem." Misty gasped in disbelief.

" That's true, but you shouldn't just relay on type advantages in a battle you have to take in acount other things aswell." I replied while petting Pikachu.

"Jordan your pokemon are ready." Nurse Joy said as she handed me my pokeballs back.

" Thanks Nurse Joy, time to battle my uncle, and win that badge!" I exclaimed with excitement.

" Good Luck." She encouraged as she walked away.

" What does your uncle have to do with winning a gym badge?" I heard Ash ask behind me.

" My uncle is the Vermilion gym leader." I explained as I turned to face them.

" Seriously, I never would have guessed." Misty gaped.

" Yep, I have another uncle whose also a gym leader. Its because of both my uncle's I developed my love for fire and electric type Pokemon. No pokemon is better than than the sizzling sparks of an electric type, and the passionate flames of a fire type." I spoke with a smile on my face.

" No way water Pokemon are the top Pokemon, there's nothing better than water types." Misty argued.

"If that's what you think I'll let that comment slide." I dismissed.

" How about a battle then, I'll prove to you just how amazing a water type Pokemon can be." Misty quipped.

" Fine, I could use a warm up before my gym battle." I sighed as I agreed.

We all walked to the back of the center to the battle field. I figured I could use Charmeleon again. That way I can show her the power of a well trained Pokemon. We both faced each other on opposite sides of the field. Misty appeared to be clutching her pokeball really hard. She must be a water type trainer, if she's so eager to prove me wrong. Let's see how well she can prove me wrong.

" How does a one on one battle sound?" Misty asked.

" Fine by me, call out your Pokemon." I retorted.

"Go, Staryu!" Misty yelled as she summoned her Pokemon on to the field.

" Charmeleon battle dance!" I yelled as Charmeleon popped out of his ball.

" Woah that Charmeleon is a different color." I heard Ash exclaim from the sidelines.

" Alright, I'll be the referee. This will be a one on one battle, no substitutions allowed. With no time limit, begin the battle now." Brock quickly explained the rules.

"I'll let you go first." I sayto Misty.

" Staryu water gun attack." Misty commanded. And just like with Daisy's Satrmie Misty's Staryu released a water gun from the its tip. The only difference was that this water gun wasn't has powerful.

" Charmeleon push it back with flamethrower." I countered. Charmeleon released its attack, the flamethrower didn't even slow down when it came in contact with the water gun. It just cut staright through till it made contact with Satryu's body.

" What no way, that flamethrower should have been able to beat our water gun." Mistygasped in disbelief. The guys where astounded as well by the looks on their face.

" Normally that would be true. But your water gun attack was weak. Meaning you havn't really been trainning your Pokemon to their full potential. My Charmeelon was able to extinguish your attack, because we have more power." I said while awaiting her next attack.

" Well see about that, Staryu tackle that Charmeleon." Misty ordered. Staryu took off towards Charmeleon, fortunately it wasn't really moving at a fast pace.

" Charmeleon let's not waste anymore of our time. Now end this with dragon claw" I said.

Charmeleon then took off to meet Staryu in the middle of the field. Charmeleon pulled back his arm and then landed a strike with his blueish glowing claws. Staryu landed hard on to the field, Its gem started to blink meaning it was low on energy ending the match.

" Return Charmeleon, you know your Staryu's not that bad, but it could use a little more conditioning." I said as I looked towards Misty.

" Thanks Staryu return. I guess I should work a little harder towards training my pokemon. That Charmeleon of your is unbelievable. I see how you managed to beat my sisters." Misty complimented me.

" Thanks, I like to make sure I work to improve my pokemon in all areas. That way we don't have any weaknesses." I said as I turned to leave.

" Jordan where are you going?" Ash asked me.

" I'm going to the gym, I still have to get a badge." I answered. I kept on walking till I heard footsteps behind me.

" Would it be alright if we came with you to see your battle?" I heard Ash ask.

" Sure I don't see why not." I responded back with a shrug of indifference.

We all then walked towards the gym where I'll finally get to battle my uncle Surge. We opened the doors and stepped inside, it was pretty dark and I knew my uncle did it to creep out the challengers a bit.

" Well, well ,well look whose finally here." Uncle Surge said as he walked up tome giving me a hug. I could see the others looking at my uncle in never seen a guy this big before I thought with amusement.

" Yep I finally made it and ready to get that badge of your's too." I said a bit excited.

" Well see, how about we make this interesting and have a one on one match. Raichu against your Pikachu. That is asuming it still is a Pikachu." Uncle Surge challenged.

" Alright, sounds fair to me but be warned we've gotten a lot stronger than last time." I warned him

" Well see how strong you've Raichu go!" he said. Raichu came out and ready to battle, we were now standing at opposite ends of the field.

" Pikachu battle dance." I yelled as Pikachu appeared on the field also ready tobattle.

" Let the battle begin, Raichu use a thunderbolt." Uncle Surge commanded with a smirk. Raichu let loose a thunderbolt that sizzled across the field coming staright toward us. Lucky for us, we've trained to absorb electric attacks to power up our own.

" Stay Pikachu." I spoke calmly. My uncle looked a little surprised but stil had that smirk in place. We all watched as the thunderbolt made contact with Pikachu's body

Pikachu didn't even flinch once the electricity made contact with her body. She mearly waited for the attack to end, and awaiting my orders. I knew my uncle would probably have Raichu do a body slam to do some real damage. I could have Pikachu wait for Raichu to come to us.

"I would have thought that your Pikachu would be knocked out with just one attack." my Uncle Surge said. Raichu looked at Pikachu with confusion at not having any affect from its attack.

" Well you should have known an electric attack wouldn't have much affect. You're going to have to go with a different attack if you want to do some real damage." I said with a cocky smirk that I picked up from him.

" Well then how about this Raichu do a body slam." Raichu then took running towards Pikachu. When it was a few feet away it jumped in the air letting gravity pull it back down and towards Pikachu.

" Pikachu use quick attack to side step and use iron tail." Pikachu waited till the last second to dodge the body slam and then slamed her tail against Raichu's side.

Raichu slide across the field a short distance away from Pikachu. Both of them were panting hard and appeared to be running low on energy. I would think the next few moves would decide the match.

"Raichu don't stop use another body slam." Uncle Surge picked itself up and once again ran towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu do a max power spin and into iron tail." I ordered.

Pikachu did a spin rotating head over heels, over Raichu. Then jumped up into the air, where she curled into a ball. Spinning as fast as she could as her tailed glowed. pikachu then landed a solid attack, hitting Raichu right on the head. Pikachu landed on the floor with her back to all soon watched as Raichu fell on to the floor knocked Surge gasped with shocked while I recalled Pikachu into her ball.

"Congrats Jordan you defeated us and showed off a tremendous amount of skill and power. Here is proof that you beat me a thunder badge." Uncle Surge congratulated me handing me my third badge.

"Thanks Uncle Surge, this means a lot to me." I replied giving him a hug.

" Jordan meet me at the Pokemon Center I want to give you something." Uncle Surge requested. I simply just nodded and left.

**(TIME SKIP)**

" uncle Surge what was it you wanted to give me?" i questioned him as we stood outside the Pokemon Center .

" Jordan I wanted to give you this for a while now. But I wanted to wait for the right moment. Here I want you to take this thunder stone." Uncle Surge said

I took the stone outside of the little string bag, holding it in my hand. The stone sparkled as the sun hit it.

"Pikachu come on out."Pikachu stood before us awaiting to see why I called her out.I knelt down infront of her and showed her the stone.

" Look Pikachu it's a thunder stone, you can evolve into Raichu with it. What do you say want to evolve?" I asked her as I held the stone out to her.

Pikachu looked from to the stone and back to me. She then reached out her paw and pressed it against the stone. Her body began to glow and grow in size as the stone was absorved into her body. Her tail became longer and so did her ears. Once the glowing stopped before us stood my new Raichu.

" You look amazing Raichu." I complemented her. She jumped on to my shoulder and nuzzled her cheeck against mine.

" Well Jordan looks like your going to have an even stronger team." Uncle Surge said as he placed his hand on Raichu's head. " Blaine's going to be in for a surprise once you two battle"

I merely laughed and fantazised of beating Uncle Blaine with Raichu.

**I would like to apologize for taking so long in writing this chapter. Thank you all for being patient, hope you will all review and let me know how much your loving Jordan and her new team. lol**


End file.
